Fusa
|color2 = |fontcolor = |usercolor = http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:BabyRodent}} Fusa (FOO-sa) is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Lock of Fate. She is a Newborn Nobody and, according to Master Yen Sid, the only one to escape Organization XIII's grasp. Story Before Lock of Fate Not much is known about Fusa before she became a Newborn Nobody except for the fact that she was born with a silver heart locket around her neck. At some point immediately after her birth, however, DiZ found her outside of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town and has her brought inside upon learning about what she is. It is also when he has developed a simulated Twilight Town to put her in to keep Organization XIII away from her and implanted both fake memories and a tracking device into her head. She eventually gains consciousness inside of her Dive to the Heart just as DiZ activated the digital Twilight Town. Lock of Fate Fusa wakes up within the digital Twilight Town and spent a few days in it without any knowledge of what she actually is and with digital recreations of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It is during these three days inside of the Digital Twilight Town that she develops her first new memory based on her supposed friendship with them and that her attribute of Heart is awakened. However, on the third day, she is ambushed by Dusk Nobodies, which removed the tracking device and the implanted memories out of her head, and eventually knocked unconscious by Axel of Organization XIII, who then took her out of the recreated down. It was also on this day that she summoned her Keyblade for the first time, though she did not have the proper knowledge on how to wield it. Some time later, Fusa wakes up in the real Twilight Town and is soon told the truth about her "friendship" with the Usual Spot gang and how everything that she thought that she knew was artificial before being left in the apartment room to change into her Sacrificial Outfit. In disbelief about the truth, she escapes Axel's grip while he was away as soon as she was dressed before going out to find her "friends". When she got to the Usual Spot, however, Fusa is disheartened when she found out that the Organization member was not lying at all and decides to leave Twilight Town in dejection, taking a train ride to the Mysterious Tower where the retired Keyblade Master Yen Sid and the Three Good Fairies waited for her to arrive. It is in the Mysterious Tower that Fusa only finds out about what her powers are, but also as to why Organization XIII is after her and how to wield the Keyblade. After three days receiving basic Keyblade training and a place to stay in the Tower, she is urged to go to Traverse Town to meet with her travel companions by Yen Sid when the Heartless, led by their commander Pete, invaded the Tower. She heads out to the train leading to Traverse Town, but not before putting her new abilities to the test and fighting off Heartless for the first time. In Traverse Town, Fusa meets her travel companions in the forms of the Royal Knight Max Goof, son of Captain Goofy of the Royal Guard, and Gremlin Gus, a Gummi ship pilot, technician, and journal writer, from Disney Castle. However, she also encounters Joshua from The World Ends with You, whom asks her to fix his friends' Hearts after their World has been destroyed by the Darkness, and a Meow Wow Dream Eater Spirit, which she is allowed to bring along to the journey with her and her new party. The group leaves Traverse Town and arrive in Hollow Bastion for the first time where they are met by Squall Leonhart, calling himself "Leon" at the time, and brought to Merlin's Hut to meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. They eventually meet Vincent Valentine, a member of the Castle Division to the Committee, whom is then tasked to be a guide for the small party. While fighting off Heartless in Hollow Bastion with Vincent, however, the group follows Fusa's Meow Wow to the Gorge where they discover the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, battling Heartless. It is within the Gorge that Fusa is gravely wounded while fighting off the Frost Behemoth Heartless (as Max and Gus were knocked unconscious in the fight) and passes out as Thor takes the small group to Asgard to treat their wounds in spite of Odin All-Father's orders to close off the Realm. They would be healed of their injuries and be reunited with each other before being brought to the Asgardian Training Grounds by Thor to expand on Fusa's fighting skills. She would eventually gain the Power of the Warrior and receive Thunder magic to use in combat. However, she grew troubled from the fact that neither Max nor Gus were told as to what she is and remained so until she was consulted by Queen Frigga in her dilemma. Fusa finally told her friends about her being a Newborn Nobody and, much to her surprise and relief, is still accepted for who she is. The following morning, after a conversation with Heimdall as he was using a holographic projection from the Observatory and learning of why Asgard was closed off, Fusa is awakened by Thor when the Heartless have been discovered to be in the seemingly safe Asgard, causing her and her friends to head out to the Training Grounds where they were reported by Heimdall to currently be in. Although they have cleared the Training Grounds of any Heartless, the small group heads out to the Aesir Courtyard to fight off any Heartless that surrounds the palace. As soon as they fought off any Heartless in the Courtyard, the small group head to the Pillars of the Norns (where Hogun was located), the Sacred Ruins (where Fusa finds a Divine Bandana and gives it to Thor), the Rocky Cliffs (where Fandral was located), the Great Ledge (where Volstagg was located), the Village Market (where Thor tells Fusa about the Limit Break "Eye of the Storm"), and the Fjord Docks (where Lady Sif was located). It was also during their visit to the Village Market that Fusa Mends the wounded Munnin's Heart (after Odin had sent his twin ravens to locate the party's whereabouts). However, they also find out about the Heartless in charge of the invasion, the Crooked Chariot according to Gus, and Fusa uses her power to bring it down to the Rainbow Bridge so that they would fight it. Using the Limit "Eye of the Storm" with Thor, Fusa and her party are able to defeat the Crooked Chariot as well as the Jagged Rider before being called for an audience with Odin. In the Throne Room, Odin gives his thanks to her and her friends for saving Asgard, but commands them to leave as he feels that they no longer have use in the realm despite Thor's protests. Before the small party left for Heimdall's Observatory, they discovered that Odin's staff Gungnir is a Gateway to Asgard's Keyhole and Fusa uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole. As the party is preparing to leave, however, Frigga gives Fusa the Chained Token- which is revealed to be a Keychain that she equips and makes into her first new Keyblade "Blessed By Odin"- and encourages her to keep it. The party is escorted to the Observatory by Heimdall, where they take the Bifrost Bridge to return to Hollow Bastion. {To be added} Appearance Fusa is described to look 14 years old despite her mental age with fair skin, light platinum blonde hair in a single braid and an ahoge curling up at the top of her head, dark brown eyebrows, and big light pink eyes. Whenever her powers are activated, her body and her eyes glow a bright pink color. In Chapter 18, however, it is shown that Fusa's eyes become completely covered with a glossy magenta color as if in a trance while noticing the lone bright blue leaf of the World Tree in Asgard. It was also in Chapter 18 that her actual braid is tied together by her own hair that she had to tighten so that it wouldn't come apart. At birth, she wears a set of white undergarments (camisole and underwear) which reappear at the start of chapter 4, though they look a bit outgrown. She also has her silver heart locket in her possession as well with a chain around her neck. In chapters 1 to 3, she wears an artificial outfit in the Digital Twilight Town where the outfit consists of a long sleeved pink jacket with a pair of zippers on the sleeves going up to the elbow and on the front of the jacket, a dark gray camisole underneath, a pair of white shorts with a dark belt around her hips, and a pair of dark boots. Her nighttime outfit, which was also simulated, consists of a mint green tanktop with the outline of a star at the center and a pair of matching shorts with a pattern of bright yellow stars. Starting with chapter 4, however, Fusa wears a different outfit that she officially wears. This outfit, also called the "Sacrificial Outfit", consists of a silver-gray outfit with a dark line running down both sides of a zipped up hooded sleeveless vest, a pair of matching capri pants, and matching slip-on shoes. It also has a set of dark blue crossing belts on her chest, two sets of dark blue bands around her wrists and above her elbows, and a dark belt around her shorts. She keeps her locket tucked underneath the vest to keep it safe from harm. Personality At the start, Fusa is naive and curious, but has a good heart and would never do anything to hurt her friends even if she was unable to act upon it. However, she has shown feats of determination and bravery when put in a tough situation to protect those around her, friends or not. She is also self-conscious about being a Nobody due to the fears of Organization XIII forcing her to become a Lesser Nobody like previous Newborn Nobodies of the past and about her powers as well because she doesn't know the full potential or complete strength of the attribute. In spite of this, she is kind-hearted and caring towards others even if they do not trust her. Fusa is shown to be absent-minded at times and often takes things too literally, but also has some level of intelligence and adaptability as well. The full potential of this intelligence, however, is unknown. It is shown that despite her small size and no change in appearance, she has been able to consume large quantities of food without ill effects. Chapter 18 also reveals that alcohol would also have no effect on her as well. Abilities As a Newborn Nobody, Fusa has the unusual power of Heart-- in this case, she has the will to physically mend and create or break and destroy a person's heart as well as control the actions of either a person or a creature akin to a puppeteer using stringed puppets. According to Yen Sid, it can be used for both good and bad intentions if she chooses to uses her power for either intention. As a result, it physically affects those she uses on whether their strength is renewed or heavily reduced depending on the situation. However, this is not just limited to hearts as Fusa can also affect a person's bond with another as well as this can have an emotional and mental effect on the person and those surrounding them. Because surrounding parties would be involved in being controlled or affected, however, Fusa feels that she must only use her powers wisely in combat on the Heartless or on her enemies unless it is a last resort. Based on the way that Yen Sid is aware of the potential that the Heart attribute possesses, it is possible that Fusa is not the first user of this attribute. The Heart attribute is split into four main power uses- First, there are four main properties that Heart possesses: * Create: '''This can be used to revive someone by forming a new heart for them. This is used with the most concentration needed, though the possible downside of this property would be a damaged psyche if they are revived. * '''Mend: '''This can be used to heal someone by restoring their heart. Fusa would use this restore either a party member or an ally's physical strength to full capacity as well as boost their emotional strength. This comes at a cost, however, as this would cause a greater emotional blow if the person becomes more devastated than they would normally be. * '''Break (or Shatter): '''This can be used to weaken someone by fracturing their heart. Fusa would use this as a way to either drain a person or a creature's physical strength or at least immobilize them from attacking further. If not careful, however, this can also be dangerous if used at a greater scale and it is possible that it would take much longer for Fusa to restore the heart if the damage is too much. * '''Destroy: '''This can be used to finish off someone by shattering their heart. This is used with the most power needed for the attribute, though the price of this would be the power's strength being weakened. Next, when it comes to bonds, on the other hand, there are three properties that are evident: * '''Construct: '''A bond between two or more hearts is created and connected. * '''Deconstruct: '''A bond between two or more hearts is destroyed and disconnected. * '''Reconstruct: '''A bond between two or more hearts is repaired and reconnected. Then, as of chapter 17, Fusa possesses the Limit Break '''Heavy Cardia where this will most likely stun an opponent for a while though at the cost of exhaustion and drained powers. Finally, there is a property called the Heart Link (or H-Link for short), where Fusa's heart connects to another and controls it. While effective, it can also drain Fusa's powers and requires pure concentration on her part. Heart Orbs, a type of orb that was created specifically for the story, are used to refuel Fusa's powers whenever she absorbs them from a defeated enemy. The Multi-Heart Orb,' '''which is a heart-shaped container full of Heart Orbs and can quickly replenish Fusa's powers, can be collected from Treasure Chests and Moogle Shops as well. '''Keyblade' Fusa has the ability to wield the Keyblade, though how she got this ability has been unknown. She receives the ability to wield it in chapter 3, but it was until chapters 5 to 7 that she receives proper training on how to wield it. So far, Fusa only has two Keychains to change its appearance, but will receive more in the future. * Gentle Heart: Default form of her Keyblade. * Blessed By Odin: Her first new Keyblade that she receives at the end of her visit to Asgard, given to her by Queen Frigga. The Keychain is the Chained Token. Other Abilities Fusa, as a Nobody, has the ability to open a Corridor of Darkness if she wishes; however, on the advice of Yen Sid, she has not yet been able to demonstrate this ability as of late. Trivia * Fusa's name means "helpful woman" in Japanese, though there is a tassel known as the "fusa knot", which originated from Osaka's traditional Danjiri festival, as it was considered to be a "good luck" charm. The fusa knot was also noted to be a religious symbol for an abundant harvest. Likewise, the name in Edo-Era Japan meant "tassel", which suggested completeness. * In Chapter 17, Volstagg asked Fusa if she is from the "village of her namesake", much to her confusion. This is a reference to the real life municipality in the Hordaland county from Norway of the same name. However, there is also a city (though with a different spelling) in Tokyo as well that has the name. * Although her room in the Digital Twilight Town has drawings, Fusa does not appear to have any actual drawing abilities. This is hinted that this is because, like the fabricated memories, they do not exist. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:OCs Category:Nobodies Category:Newborn Nobodies Category:Keyblader